Introducing Invader DOOM
by DarkStarlightLena104
Summary: Yes... I am IrkenJedi22. Just on a different username, lol. Trust me. So, wanna read the rewrite of Introducing Invader DOOM? Ok, good! RR please!
1. Another one?

Hiii... this is an OLD story of mine. I just decided to rewrite it. ;D So, now I have an Invader Zim fic up here (on this username) too! REJOICE! Oh, you can rejoice, but don't sue me... I don't own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does. So, yeah. Read. ;x And... review if you love me.  
  
(BY THE WAY... YES... FOR GOD'S SAKE... YES! I AM JediIrken22!!! So don't report me for 'stealing' my own story. Lmfao. ;) Thanks)  
  
Chapter One - Another one?  
  
***  
  
A young girl walked down the street bouncing a basketball as dark clounds moved in closer. The wind blew her blonde hair gently. The clouds stopped moving in, and decide to rain. The girl took no notice in it. She just kept walking. She had no destination, though. She was just walking to her pleasure. Until there it was standing in front of her... a small pink house with a green roof. It was strangly shapen, and very pink! Infact just about every thing around this house was pink! From the fake-looking roses, to the plastic flamingos. The expression on her face went from surprised to scared.   
  
"It's the alien's house," she whispered to herself and then suddenly droped the basketball and ran back to her house at a horribly fast speed.   
  
As she ran she felt as if she was being watched. She was totally and completely freaked out by the looks of the house, and by the fact she just knew she had to run! Thunder claped and lightning striked as two purple eyes looked from the window of that house. When the young girl stopped running and looked back she saw the purple eyes, and that made her run even faster. Another lightning strike. This time, she heard an evil laughter come from the house. She didn't dare look back, but because of her fear she wasn't looking where she was going, and she tripped over a huge piece of metal.   
  
She rubbed her head, which had hit the ground pretty hard, and looked up to find out that she had kept going straight instead of turning down her street when she was running! She knew that straight lead to the woods. The woods were pretty deserted, but thats what she didn't like about them.   
  
"Oww," she moaned and tried to stand up, but fell back down. For her head didn't hit the ground, it hit another piece of metal. The girl was basicly in a daze.   
  
Once she had stood up successfully, she looked to her right and saw something very unusual. It was a blue and grey space ship! Her eyes grew big, and she just stood there, looking at the space ship in awe. She then snapped out of her trance, and realized that she should run.   
  
She ran fast, but not as fast as she could. Her sight was still a bit blurred, and she was still scared out of her mind, so it basically made her slow down a bit. She was so terrified of the fact that aliens truly did exist! Her cousin, Bid, wasn't lying, after all...  
  
After the girl had left the woods, a short figure came out from hiding behind a tree. She looked at the space ship that was once beautiful, usefull, and worked. Now, it was just crash-landed junk. She sighed, and walked closer to the space ship.  
  
"This could never be repaired here in the middle of nowhere!!" she said silently to herself. "I'll have to take it somewhere, but where..." she pondered as the night went on in this small, yet mysterious, city.  
  
~~~  
  
"Do you think she'd lie?" Bid asked as her and Dib were walking to Skool in the rain.   
  
"I wouldn't think so, but why would they need another alien on Earth? I mean, come on, there's already two!"   
  
Bid thought about what Dib had said for about a minute then replied, "Well, I don't think this third alien is here on purpose! I think it crash landed here! Elle said the spaceship was torn apart and broken. Why else would it be torn apart and broken if it hadn't crashed?"  
  
"I don't know, Bid. Let's just go to school, and forget about this for now. We're already late." Dib said refusing to argue anymore.   
  
"Okay, whatever. I promise I won't forget this!!" Bid said as they both walked into Skool and escaped the rain.  
  
***  
  
Oh, yes... that was easy. Review, review. The next chapter will be up either later on, or tomorrow. Taaa.  
  
~Captain Lena~ 


	2. A spaceship?

A/N: Here's the second chapter, kiddies! Yeah, sorry I didn't update this story for a while. I, like, looked at my stories and I'm like WOAH I STARTED THIS AGAIN? WTF. Lol, well... continue.  
  
Yeah, I still don't own Invader Zim!!  
  
Chapter Two - A spaceship?!  
  
***  
  
As the day went on, Bid annoyed Dib with more questions. He ignored most of the questions, but he did ask, "How can you be so confident that Elle was telling the truth?"  
  
Bid looked down at the ground thinking. Maybe Elle did lie? Maybe she was just getting her all excited? She had never done it before, but it WAS possible.  
  
"It's possible," Bid started, "but why would she? She's never lied to me before."  
  
Dib sighed, "This all has to be a stupid mistake."  
  
"We'll see..." Bid said suspiciously, right as the bell rang telling that recess was over.  
  
~~~  
  
"Can't you just make the tree repair the ship, Doom?" a small robot with black eyes said, while hitting a tree violently.  
  
"No," the alien sighed, "I can't, CLIR! Trees don't exactly repair things!"  
  
The small robot, whose name was CLIR, kept pounding on the tree, yelling at it, telling it that it should be able to repair things. Another small robot with red eyes, and a frown on her face kept chanting, "I'm not a mudblood...I'm not a mudblood!"  
  
(A/N: I don't own Harry Potter ;x)  
  
Doom had soon had enough of them both and screamed at them, "Quiet! Just be quiet for a second, will you?!"  
  
Both of the robots quit what they were doing and just stared at Doom who was looking both ways, up, and down, trying to find something that could help them.  
  
  
  
"Maybe someone will find us and get us some help?" she mused. Ah, but then it hit her, "We haven't got disguises, you two! If someone were to find us, they'd definitely tell some type of Earth authority!"  
  
CLIR started banging on the tree again while the other robot asked, "But how can we do that, Doom? How can we get disguises? It can't be too easy.."  
  
Doom laughed, "Of course it'll be easy!" And with that, she took out a tiny remote, and pointed it towards CLIR. She clicked a button, and within a second, there wasn't a small robot banging on the tree; it was a small, black dog banging on the tree.  
  
"See? Pretty easy, eh?" Doom said proudly. The other robot gazed over at CLIR in amazement.   
  
"Now, for you, TUR." Doom said pointing the remote towards TUR, the other robot, and she was then turned into a gray cat. Doom gave out a satisfied sigh, then brought the remote up to herself, pressed a button, and immediatly, she was disguised as a girl with wavy, black hair and normal human-coloured skin.  
  
As she began to put the remote away, she gasped, "Oh, no! I guess I have to disguise the Voot Runner, too?"  
  
She pointed the remote at the crash-landed ship, and it suddenly turned invisable.   
  
"That ought to do it!"  
  
Just as she put the remote away, she heard someone coming...  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy!!!" TUR screamed, and flew behind a tree, shaking with fear.  
  
"No," CLIR hissed at TUR, "It's Dooku!"  
  
(A/N: I don't own Star Wars, either!!)  
  
"Hello?" a voice called from the outside of the woods, coming closer, saying, "Is anyone in here?"  
  
Doom gasped, "Someone's coming! TUR, CLIR, get out here! We must look normal, and...well, lost!"  
  
TUR, still frightened that Draco would be coming, came from behind the tree, and walked over by Doom, and CLIR came out, looking as if he was ready to fight a Lightsaber duel.  
  
"Look!" Doom cried as a little pink cat came running towards them, running on it's hind legs, let me remind you.  
  
The pink cat look over at Doom, then TUR, then CLIR, and said, "ICE CREAM PUPPIES!" And with that, started running around them chanting the same thing, "ICE CREAM PUPPIES!"  
  
Just then, a small, blue dog came over by Doom, and said, "Don't worry, she's just a little insane."  
  
Doom looked at the cat, and the dog suspiciously. Did all the animals on Earth talk? She doubted it. As Doom pondered on her insanity, a girl with green skin, and straight blonde hair came stomping after the cat.  
  
"ZIR!" The girl cried with anger, "ZIR, you idiot!"  
  
"ICE CRE-" but that was 'ZIR'S' final chant. The girl had grabbed ZIR by her collar, and was now walking over to the dog.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Master!" the dog whimpered, scooting closer to Doom.  
  
The girl gave the dog a stare as if to say 'Ahem?'.  
  
"Oh-" the dog whispered, and then gave a loud 'bark!'.  
  
Doom looked at the girl, ZIR, and the dog as if they were insane. TUR looked at them in a relieved state that it wasn't Draco and his 'friends', and CLIR looked at them angrily. He wanted to fight Dooku!  
  
"I'm so sorry.." the girl said, grabbing the dog by her collar, "I- er- that is to say..."  
  
"Glitter," Doom whispered, and looked down at the ground, "It's you, Glitter, I know it is!"  
  
The girl looked absolutly petrified.  
  
"Who are you?" She cried, dropping ZIR.  
  
"Doom, Glitter. It's Invader Doom."  
  
Just as Doom had told Glitter who she was, there was another sound coming from somewhere in the woods, but this time...it was very loud!  
  
"Nooooo!" a voice cried out, "A spaceship?!"  
  
Doom stared over at Glitter, and Glitter stared back. Both stares were rather blank.  
  
"No..." Glitter whispered, "It's not possible, is it?"  
  
Doom dropped to the ground, moaning words like, "Impossible!" and "My luck!"  
  
"Who is it, Doom?" CLIR jumped into Doom's lap.  
  
"It's her..."  
  
"Her?" TUR asked, joining CLIR in Doom's lap.  
  
Doom looked up and Glitter who was holding her face in her hands. "It's S." Doom grunted through her clenched teeth. "Miss Smarty Pants. She had just told me that she was going to make some kind of 'Time-Machine'. Doesn't look like it got her very far, does it?"  
  
Glitter looked over at a tree that had fallen all by itself, then looked beside it where a rather tall, blue-eyed Irken was standing, with a deadly looking sword in her hand that looked somewhat like a 'Lightsaber'.  
  
CLIR gasped, "DOOOKUU!!"  
  
"I'm not some evil Dark side person, robot." S. said calmly, as she put her lightsaber away, "I am just S. Leave it there."  
  
"I knew it!" Doom hissed, "I knew that you weren't as smart as you said you were!"  
  
S. looked over at Doom in surprise. "Excuse me? Of course I'm smart! Smarter than you, dear Doom."  
  
Glitter started to head out of the woods, but Doom got a hold of the back of Glitter's uniform and dragged her back. "HA! You smarter than me?! Wow, that's quite a thought!" Doom laughed.  
  
"But it's true, Doom." S. sighed, "No one is smarter than me." She sat down on the ground, and started playing with the SIR units, who were surrounding her.  
  
"Yeah, she's smart, Master!!" TUR squeaked, "And she's coolies too!"  
  
"Mistress!" Doom hissed, "Call me MISTRESS!" She was sick of her stupid SIRs calling her 'Master'. She was an important Irken, SO WHY DID SHE GET THESE THINGS?! She doesn't know...O.o;  
  
"K, Master!" TUR smiled, not thinking she was doing anything wrong.  
  
"Well, at least GUR will call me Mistress, Doom!" S. laughed, patting TUR on the head softly, "The Tallest must have not thought you were that important, eh?"  
  
Doom was steamed, now. "OF COURSE THEY THINK I'M IMPORTANT!!" She let go of Glitter, and ran after S., but S. had moved out of the way, allowing Doom to run right into a tree.  
  
S. laughed, once more. It wasn't the last laugh, though. Doom had got up, sort of in a daze, but she grabbed S. by the shirt collar, and stared her straight in the eye. "If you are going to stay on this horrible planet, then stay out of my way, You!" She then let S. down.  
  
"I understand," S. mummbled, and looked right back at Doom, "you don't like me, but you'll have to live with it. I have no other way to survive if I don't stay here for a little bit... and fix the 'time machine'."  
  
Doom threw a rock at CLIR, who was hugging S. at the moment, then looked back at S. "Yeah, well... don't ask me for help."  
  
Glitter just stared at them both blankly. "I'm going to leave, now."  
  
"Do so, Glit," S. replied, "I'll be leaving, also." And with that, they all left, and went their own, seperate ways... or were they REALLY their own, seperate ways?  
  
***  
  
A/N: Oh, yay! New chapter. ;x I want more reviews on this because I feel like no one likes it ._.; Thanks to Waff for reviewing though! ;D I leave.  
  
~Captain Lena~ 


End file.
